KK cast list (Bristol)
The following are the past casts of Kids Kingdom at the Bristol Renaissance Faire. 1990 Judith Antill (Director) Annie Bailey 1996 see also the Greenchildren of Bristol Amy Chevalier (Director) as Bonnie Sweetsong Jill Frederickson as Twystee Bedheade Elizabeth Gaubatz as Amarylis Blissblossom Jennifer Higgins as Jane Pfeffernuss Jesse Peterson as William Turner Ronald J. Springer as Captain Rowland Ratskyn Christiellen White as Grace Devine Jason Lee Woodburn as Roderick O'Buttress 1997 Amy Chevalier (Director) as Elizabeth Giverny Amy L. Baermann (Assistant Director) as Chastity Goodefellow Libby Beyreis as Clara Runyon Jessica Clement as Fannie Clarke David Fallest as Jack Ennabox Erin Fisher as Fauna Goodefellow Elizabeth Gaubatz as Amarylis Blissblossom Andrew Herro as Ambrose Slumgullion Sarah Jilk as Jillian Ives Sarah Oda as Melodie Bright Jason Lee Woodburn as Roderick O'Buttress 1998 Alison Moss (Director) as Beatrice Pickles Mary Mascari (Assistant Director) as Molly Buttons Melissa Carlson as Mouse Steve Deasy as Max Dopler Nicole Friedman as Melody Musgrave David Frantz as Jeremiah Swift Brenda Spierings as Lydia Snookes Karen Latz as Mary Weathersby 1999 Alison Moss (Director) as Beatrice Pickles David Frantz as Jeremiah Swift Nicole Friedman as Phoebe Peaseblossom Shoshanna Green as Katie Adventurous Brenda Kelly as Rowan Valentyn Mary Lee as Cordelia Cobham Kelly McFall as Rosie Everhear Lorraine Ressegger as Tuesday Buttercup Skye Stafford as Cordelia Cobwebb 2000 Alison Moss (Director) as Beatrice Pickles Stephanie Johnson as Todd & Shelly Bridget Heffernan as Danielle Flowerpot James Bourassa as Girolamo Scotto Shoshanna Hill as Katie Adventurous Blaire Beatty as Millicent Magpie Carolyn Warren as Abigail Honor Stephanie Santa as Felicity Chunkswell Marjorie Corrin Schoemann as Mirabelle Blake Cindy Yungwirth as Raven Petitpoint 2001 Alison Gee (Director) as Beatrice Pickles Mary Mascari (Assistant Director) as Molly Buttons Bridget Heffernan as Danielle Flowerpot Shoshanna Hill as Katie Adventurous Matthew McMillin as Patch Padfoot Brett Nicholas as Smedge the Orphan Paul Pfannenstiel as Danny D. Lion Skyler Schrempp as Viola Runaway Jennifer Spridco as Lilia Foxfeather Adam Terry as William Squashbucket Anna Weiss as Rosamond Triptoe 2002 Mary Mascari (Director) as Molly Buttons Neil Arsenty as Duncan McCrackers Jill Frederickson as Patricia Cake Alice Hammers as Clara Copycat Shoshanna Hill as Katie Whim Matthew McMillin as Patch Padfoot Alyx Miller as Danielle Flowerpot Brett Nicholas as Jack Splatt Paul Pfannenstiel as Danny D. Lion Erin Schmeling as Isabell Noisy Jennifer Spridco as Robin Ribon Adam Terry as Serge-Louis Squashbucket 2003 Mary Mascari (Director) as Molly Buttons Neil Arsenty as William Nilly Jennifer Boehmer as Havala Hummingbird Julie Daigle as Grace the Less Matthew McMillin as Patch Padfoot Brett Nicholas as Jolly Jack... Jack O'Brown Paul Pfannenstiel as Danny D. Lion Erin Schmeling as Isabell Noisy Skyler Schrempp as Violet Runaway Jennifer Spridco as Robin Ribon 2004 Jennifer Spridco (Director) as Paige Penworthy Neil Arsenty (Assistant Director) as Wolfgang von Bigbadde Brett Nicholas (Assistant Director) as Jack the Gyant Slayer Geoffrey Akins as Merlin Jennifer Boehmer as Rapunzel Julie Daigle as Katryn Boots David Franz as Prince Charming and Jambon Squealer Jacqueline Hurwitz as Jill Butterfoot Hannah Lartz as Thumbelina Alexandra Nehrkorn as Little Miss Muffet Jacob Pankow as Tom Thumb Paul Pfannenstiel as Old King Cole Erin Schmeling as Aurora Briarrose 2005 Jennifer Spridco (Director) as Paige Penworthy Julie Daigle (Assistant Director) as Katryn Boots (1st-7th weekend)/Little Red Riding Hood 8th-9th weekend) Michelle Lynn Brien as Viola Harp Michael Duffy as Prince Charming Ellen Henry as the Charlotte Ann Swindler Jacqueline Hurwitz as Little Red Riding Hood (1st-7th weekend) Ctef Kawka as Lilly Bo Peep Alexandra Nehrkorn as Little Miss Muffet (3rd-9th weekend) Sandy Memmel as Cinderella Jacob Pankow as Jack Adventures Marti Papciak as Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Erin Schmeling as Aurora Briarrose Devon Spencer as the Evil Queen Milicent LaMalum Michael Treacy as the Vexter the Troll 2007 Director: Stefanie Dowell Assistant Director: Alice Hammers Mistress Catherine Dudley- Stefanie Dowell Traveling Puppeteer - Alice Hammers Penelope Yadda - Kelly Cook Jonathan Friddle - Stefan Cook Mistress Mary Thyme - Emily Gardner Master Roger Ralegh - Jeremy Gardner Leah DaVinci - Carrie Graham Bonnie McGlass - Sandy Memmel Dona Maria - Alyssa Murphy Duchess Ana De Mendoza - Ivelisse Murphy Mother Goose - Charlene Paulbicke Yasmina - Nikki Pill 2014 Director/Snow White: Kathryn Webster Director/Mother Goose: Katherine Bus Bo Peep: Jewell Crane Jill: Staci Wild Miss Muffet: Arielle Skowronski Evil Stepsister: Bettina Latona Evil Stepsister: Heather Boles Cinderella: Jessie Wilson Good King Cole: Bob Dawson Pus in Boots: Victoria Wozniak Princess Penelope: Michelle Cummings Princess Aurora: Keri Kaufmann Princess Rapunzel: Emma Dreher Nod: Teri Gansinger Polly: Hannah Vale Peter: Josh Foler Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe: Candi Glicken Red Riding Hood: Ashley Boles 2015 Director/Snow White: Kathryn Webster Director/Mother Goose: Katherine Bus Bo Peep: Jewell Crane Jill: Staci Wild Jack: Ya Boy Sean Boyd�� Blue Fairy: Arielle Skowronski Evil Stepsister: Bettina Latona Silly Stepsister: Karla Chavez Cinderella: Siarra Bazler Good King Cole: Bob Dawson Pus in Boots: Victoria Wozniak Knave of Hearts: Stephen Marquardt Princess Penelope: Michelle Cummings Princess Aurora: Keri Kaufmann Princess Rapunzel: Emma Dreher Prince Charming: Alex Levin the otter king Goldilocks: Emma Henry Winken: Kari Olson Blinken: Josh Foler Nod: Teri Berry Gansinger the Bard Rumplestiltskin: Ryan Tuttle Miller's Daughter: Tina Furlett Red Riding Hood: Carlyle DePriest BADASS MOTHERFUCKER - Cody Grindol (Meme lord) External Links Kids Kingdom Photos (2002-2005)